


Newly Mated

by Rizz07



Series: A/B/O Bottax [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: The morning after the mating Valtteri evaluates everything





	Newly Mated

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this almost finished chapter, which is actually a continuations of a series I started a year ago 🙈 and seeing as it's Valtteri's birthday, I found it the perfect time to finish and post it. I hope you all enjoy!

It was still early when Valtteri forced himself to get out of bed. Knowing that his body and mind needed a run, especially after a race weekend. Today however that was far from an easy thing to do, as he much rather stayed in bed with his now claimed mate. Still somehow he managed to drag himself out and away from the warm body that had been next to him and to be honest he was glad he had done so, as he fell into a familiar rhythm. Almost instantly he could feel his mind starting to relax and process everything that had happened over the last 2 days. More importantly the events of Sunday when he had almost managed to completely fail his precious mate.

Looking back now, he hadn’t been as prepared to have a mate as he thought he had been. Foolishly believing in the tales that when you’d find your mate, you would know exactly what to do. That was what everyone told you what would happen after all. That your inner instinct would guide you and play a major role between an alpha and his mate. So he had expected things to come natural to him, but he could not have been more wrong! No one told you that the part between meeting your mate and actually mating wasn’t as black and white, simple or even easy. Yes his instincts had been there for certain things after meeting Max, but it was nowhere near the way it would be once your mated. As a results he had felt misguided, making him fail to notice the struggle within his own omega. Misjudging his behavior completely and making it worse in the process. There was no denying it had taken him by complete surprise when Max had growled at Kevin before the drivers parade. And yes of course he had been aware that Kevin was an unmated beta, he honestly just hadn’t seen a big deal in it. It wasn’t the first time they talked after all. So when he rather stupidly tried to demand answers from the Dutchman the whole thing had blown up in his face and his mate had angrily stalked away from him, leaving him dumbfounded and confused.

And if things hadn’t been bad enough, after said drivers parade he had been cornered by a livid Kimi Raikkonen. Now how he had managed to survive that was still a mystery to him, as the look Kimi had given him was so deadly it could have easily put him 10 feet under the ground. Not to mention he was completely taken back by the man's anger as well. Not understanding what he had done to deserve it, until he had connected all the dots back to Max. After all Kimi’s mate was Sebastian and the German man had become quite protective over Max after finding out the Dutchman was an omega. 

Long story short, Kimi had come up to him to make it very clear that he was a fucking asshole and an idiot, his words, and that if he wouldn’t make things up and right with Max immediately, there would be hell to pay. A treat he hadn’t taken lightly. Very away that when you managed to piss of Kimi, you were truly in deep trouble.

The older alpha had only eased down a little when he noticed Valtteri understood his treats. Calming down enough to go on and explain that he shouldn’t trust his instincts blindly. That there was a lot more that came with finding your mate then the bullshit people told you. Before pointing out that although Max was his mate, they hadn’t officially mated yet, meaning that they hadn’t formed the connection between and alpha and an omega that a mated pair had. Which was very useful information to him. In the end Kimi had assured him that when, not if, when he made up with Max, things would become clearer and easier after they mated. That it was indeed true it would form a bond between them that made it easier to understand one another, to sense each other. Although it was still of great importance to have good communication between the two of them, just like any other relationship.

After that Kimi surprised him by actually opening up a little about his own bond with Sebastian. Explaining that in the beginning it had felt a bit overwhelming to him to suddenly feel Sebastian’s emotion’s, as they seemed so loud, while to the German his were far more subtle. Kimi confided in him that they suspected that it had something to do with their own hold on their emotions and how they experienced them. As that was yet another subject people didn’t seem to talk about. Of course Kimi was widely known for his great control over his emotions, while Seb was far more open and passionate about his, so their theory made sense. 

He ended up actually grateful that Kimi had confronted him. For one he had needed someone to confront him and tell him the truth and secondly because their conversation had been a big eye opener for him. Gaining more information in that short talk about mating and having a mate, than that he had learned in his entire life. Proving to him that things were far more complicated then what people wanted you to believe.

As he processed all that he found himself at the end of his run and back at his apartment building. Feeling satisfied and even more so when he saw the time of his run on his sport watch. The pleased feeling suddenly seemed to intensify along with the feeling of love and warmth. It was slightly overwhelming, but also made him smile. One that quickly dropped when it was replaced by disappointment. Shit, he cursed softly as he hurried back up, Max must have woke up to find him not there. A risk he had know he took as he left, even going as far to leave a note on the nightstand just in case it happened. Still he had hoped to be back beforehand and prayed the younger would understand his decision.

Entering his apartment he frowned by how silent it still was inside, even more so when he didn’t find Max in either the kitchen or living room. Concern started to fill him as he continued his way to his, well theirs now, bedroom, finding his mate in the adjoining bathroom. Max was standing in front of the mirror unaware of his arrival, so Valtteri decided to take the opportunity to observe him for a moment.

The Dutchman seemed completely absorbed by his own reflection, yet his face bore a look of wonder as he focused in on his neck. Valtteri had to bit his lip to surprise the pleased sound that threatened to fall from his lips as Max tilted his head to one side, making his mark on the side of his neck very visible. With fascination he saw how Max lifted his fingers to gently touch it, making a visible shudder run through his mate as Max lips curled up into a pleased smile.

With a smile of his own he stepped inside the bathroom, moving closer. Noticing how Max his eyes lit up the moment he saw him appear behind him in the mirror. “Good morning” he spoke softly, circling his arms around his mate’s waist and hugging him from behind.

It made a happy sigh escape Max his lips as he seemed to melt back against Valtteri’s chest. “Morning. How was your run?”

“Good” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against his mark on Max’s neck. Enjoying how another shudder went through his mate. “I hope you don’t mind?” Glancing in the mirror to see Max smile and shake his head. “Are you sure?” The feeling of disappointment he had felt through the bond earlier still fresh on his mind.

The question however only seemed to make Max smile wider. “Positive." he said. "Although, would I have liked having you next to me as I woke up? Yes absolutely…” See, a guilty voice inside his head called out, but Max continued on before he even had the chance to apologize. “But I know how much you enjoy your quiet morning runs. How it helps you relax after a race weekend, so I understand it completely.”

It felt like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulder by hearing that. Not just by the fact that Max remembered his need to run after all the hectic of a race weekend, but also because he understood and was cool with it. That, that filled his heart with love. It might seem like a little detail, yet it was so meaningful.

Smiling he took another look at his mate, who was completely at ease in his arms. He didn’t want to take that away from him, yet he forced himself to ask the question that had been nagging at his mind ever since waking up, no matter how far he pushed it to the back of it. “So no regrets?”

Their eyes met in the mirror and Max’s said it all, taking away any doubt and fear Valtteri had had. So much so that the Dutchman didn’t even needed to say it out loud that, no there were absolutely no regrets. A very pleased rumble fell from his lips as he leaned down to kiss Max his mark. An action that made a pure sound of pleasure leave his mate’s lips and Valtteri had to tighten his grip on the younger man’s waist to stop him from slipping to the floor. “I am sorry I let you wait so long” he admitted sorrowful. He truly was. Things would probably have been a lot less complicated if he hadn’t.

Max shook his head, still a little dazed. “Don’t be” he responded. “My omega side might not have agreed with it, but I liked how you didn’t want to rush me into this.” He let out a soft laugh. “Even if we might have done it differently had we known how much easier it would have been.” Valtteri hummed in agreement. “But in the end we went into our mating wiser than most others.”

That made the Finn chuckle. “True. I still don’t understand why people are not more open about everything. It would have helped lot it we had known more beforehand.”

Nodding, Max turned around in his alpha’s hold. “Honestly I think it’s a matter of shame or something. History has made it sound so easy and when they find out it isn’t, that it can be or is a struggle filled with misunderstandings and miscommunications, they just don’t want to admit it or are too embarrassed to do so.”

That actually made a lot of sense, although he wished people would just get over it. He for one wasn’t going to hide it when someone asked, or if it came up. Maybe if he did that, others would follow his example and it would be helpful for the unmated alpha’s, beta’s and omega’s in the future.

Seeming to know what he was thinking, or maybe he sensed it, Max smiled and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Knowing Max pretty straight forward Dutch character it was likely he would do the same.

"I'm going to take a shower" he told his mate, remembering he had just came back from a run and was all sweaty. "Want to join me?"

Max's lips spread into a grin. "Hell yes!"

Chuckling Valtteri allowed his omega to help undress him, before they got under the shower. Yes mated life was good...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help inspire a writer, so please leave yours :)


End file.
